


Fur fuck sake (commission)

by BlessedTarantula



Category: Furry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur fuck sake (commission)

Sabrina had always been a great student. Always. She always handed her work in on time, aced her classes, tests, spells – you name it she’ll get an A+. But it was like she was hardly even trying, which did get on some people’s nerves. She could pass with flying colours, while living the life of a care (and work) free skunk. Though really the only reason is because she hands work in on time or early, her other secret is also that she works quickly, to the point of rushing.

It had never stopped her getting great grades before, so she just laughed it off when her roommate, Vickie, a quite serious and studious vixen, tells her to slow down.

Sabrina knew some day she would need to slow down and study. Well. She got into a lot of trouble with her magic because she rushed but it was never too serious. She was working on a spell, early in the morning, frowning slightly at the pronunciation. Surely, it couldn’t be pronounced like the book was saying? It didn’t fir the rhythm of the spell in the least.

She said a few words of the spell to find a smooth rhythm, making sure not to activate the spell by saying it in it’s entirety, and when she found the pronunciation she was looking for she beamed. Perfect! The book was completely wrong, she’d have to tell her tutor that, this could have cost her a perfect grade.

She tutted, shaking her head, before writing a note down in her workbook to tell her tutor. She straightened her back, cleared her throat, then spoke the spell, and for effect because it made her feel more legitimate, she waved her hand around a little. Nothing happened.

She read the book again, fairly sure the spell was meant to do something. Yes, it was! It was meant to make liquid move towards her hand until she commanded it to stop, but the water in the glass beside her was doing nothing. She gave the glass a little prod, then dipped a feather in the water. A feather? Wait-

She frowned, looking up at the top of the glass. When did everything get to big? Had she shrunk herself again? She looked down at herself, stomach dropping. No, she hadn’t shrunk herself, she’d turned herself into a robin. For a second she was upset that she was brown and didn’t have a red chest, but then she focused back to the task at hand; changing back.

But she couldn’t speak, the most she could do was chirp and squawk. It was difficult to turn the pages, and if she couldn’t talk she couldn’t change herself back. She tirned to Vickie, who was still asleep, then hopped onto the bed, leaned her beak down to the vixen’s eat, then let out the loudest squawk she could. Vickie bolted up, sending Sabrina flying across the room. She managed to right herself in the air, flying around Vickie’s head, chirping and squawking again. 

Vickie went to bat the robin away, but then looked over at Sabrina’s bed, then at the desk, a book and a glass of water atop it, knowing exactly what had happened.

“Sabrina, really, you need to stop rushing these things, I go on vacation next month, this is the third bird morphisis this week. And it’s Tuesday. “ Vickie rolled her eyes, sighing. “Now, come here, and I’ll change you back.” She held her hand out, index finger extended for Sabrina to land on.

Sabrina flew back round to the front of Vickie, landing on her finger, albeit clumsily. She chirped again, turning to look at Vickie, cocking her head. Vickie spoke the spell then set Sabrina down, not wanting her finger to break as the skunk regained her form.

Her fur didn’t seem to change back for a few seconds, she was a skunk with feathers. But the feathers shrank and her fur sprouted, returning back to normal. She grinned up at Vickie sheepishly. “Thanks for saving my pelt again, Vickie, I owe you.”

“Yes, you do owe me. Now next time you’re going to cock up a spell at least let me wake up properly before turning yourself into another beast. And for goodness sake Sabrina can we not have a repeat of the vulture incident? They almost shot you! I’ll be gone for a week next month, and I’m the only one that seems to be able to get you out of these situations. In short, start doing your work properly! Don’t rush, and take note of what the book says, that book has undergone hundreds and thousands of years of perfecting!”

Sabrina nodded glumly, muttering an apology, before standing up, heading over to the book again, and trying the spell how the book said to. Sure enough the water from the glass lifted up, moving towards her hand. It was a piece of cake moving the water around, and Sabrina now felt like an idiot for not listening to Vickie all these times before.

But she still didn’t take the advice. She continued to rush through her work, handing everything in as quickly as possible just so she could have her free time, and her free time always consisted of having Vickie change her back, come find her, or fix something she broke.

You could not win with Sabrina!

She was stubborn, constantly convinced the book was wrong, the tutor was wrong, that she was doing everything right and it wasn’t her fault when things went wrong. She was adamant she was doing everything was perfect because her grades were perfect, never falling under 95% correct on her work. 

Her handwriting was always neat too, even when she rushed, In fact it was neater when she rushed, which she thought was great.

Vickie found it irritating. And every now and then would cast a spell on Sabrina to annoy her, like making her speech garbled or ‘glitch’ when she tried talking to people, making her eyes change colours, turning her fur blue e.t.c. Harmless things that were so easy to reverse she didn’t even need to speak the words to do them.

Sabrina may be acing her coursework, but she still had to speak for spells to work. Vickie only did it with reversals to ensure she actually did them correctly, since cocking up a reversal could make the initial spell permanent, which nobody wanted.

Especially considering the vulture incident.

Sabrina had tried to use a spell to call small birds to her, a spell she needed to learn for their nature trip out next week. She had, of course, pronounced it differently since she thought she was right, and had transformed into a rather large vulture. Vickie had awoken to Sabrina knocking a vase over.

Vickie had shouted, causing Sabrina to fly, and smash, through the window. The other students on campus all work due to the sounds she was making. And the tutors assumed there was a huge vulture flying around campus, escaped from a zoo or some such.

Students and tutors alike chased Sabrina round, clumps of feathers being yanked out of her when they could get hold of her, slowly but surely making flying harder and harder, closer to impossible. Eventually she was earthbound, screeching and squawking like she was caught in a bear trap.

She flapped her wings, trying to take off from the ground. But it wasn’t working. One of the tutors had started building up a kill spell, to shoot Sabrina to stop the trouble and ruckus, but Vickie had run out and stopped her, explained what had happened, then turned to Sabrina, changing her back, dragging her back to the dorm.

Where the feathers had been pulled out, Sabrina was missing fur, and you would have thought that would be a lesson learned, but clearly, it wasn’t. Vickie was losing her patience.

On the nature trip, she pulled a few pranks on Sabrina, making her think she’d turned into an animal, making her think she was invisible e.t.c. Just stupid little things that were oh so easy to reverse. The last prank she pulled was to make Sabrina thing she was bald, though she wasn’t. 

Vickie didn’t speak the words for the last reversal. But she was sure she got it right. She had her moment of doubt, but she was fairly sure she got it right.

There were no adverse side effects, none noticeable anyway, so she assumed that she had, indeed, done it right, which meant she was now confident with using reversal spells without having to speak the words. That would definitely put her grades up, she was sure. 

Everything seemed to be going okay, the days flew by, Vickie’s vacation coming up. But she had taken to nibbling at her claws with anxiety and worry. What if she left Sabrina, and something horrible happened? She was the only person known to be able to sort out Sabrina’s mishaps, and if she wasn’t around for a week Sabrina could end up dead.

No, she told herself. No she would have fun on her vacation when the time came, Sabrina would learn to stop screwing up if she knew her life was possibly in danger, right? Well she’d better, there’s little Vickie could do while she was lounging on a beach chair. 

Sabrina managed to keep her spells stable for the few weeks coming up to Vickie’s vacation, which was a breath of relief for everyone on campus. There were quiet nights, peaceful mornings and mellow days, students actually managed to sleep and study. Grades actually started going up, turns out Sabrina was actually a huge hassle. Well everyone knew, but they didn’t know she was seriously affecting other students in this way, though they should have kicked her out of the school she was their best student, so they didn’t dare.

When it came time for Vickie to go on holiday, she talked Sabrina through what she’d left for her to get by with, she’d cooked, even though Sabrina she cooked she made sure she didn’t try use spells. She’d made lasagne, shepherd’s pie, as well as other meals, dished them out into Chinese takeaway tubs, then put them into the freezer. Just in case Sabrina got lazy and tried to use food spells.

She’d gone out and bought plenty of toilet roll, put it on the bottom shelf of the cupboard, stocked up with long life milk, tea, coffee and sugar, made sure she took out the snacks from the top shelf and left them on the kitchen counter.

She also made there was plenty of shampoo and conditioner, and even paid their dorm rent early. 

“Sabrina I’m going to be away for a week. No using spells outside of class, ok? You don’t study anyway so it shouldn’t be that hard. I swear if you screw up, and I’m not here I’ll wrangle you when I get back.” 

Sabrina just giggled at that. “Calm your tail Vickie! I got this.”

“No, Sabrina, you listen to me and you listen well, because I mean it. You may the biggest annoyance and inconvenience in my life but you are one of my best friends, hell you’re my best friend. There are meals in the freezer, I paid the rent. I made sure there were enough snacks, bills are paid, there’s enough toilet roll to last for a month. I shouldn’t have to remind you but no parties in the dorm.”

Sabrina whined. “Vickie come on! Can I at least have a maximum of three friends over for a harmless, innocent ‘intimate get together’?” Sabrina grinned a shit eating grin, clearly kidding about the last part.

Vickie rolled her eyes, then slapped her upside the head, but not too hard.

“Sabrina. You can have two friends over for a movie night in and that is it, I swear if you invite anymore over there will be hell on, and I’ll pull off a lot nastier spells than I normally do to teach you a lesson! I’m debating cutting off your magic until I get back but there may be an emergency in which you need your magic, so cutting i off would be too risky, and that’s not a risk I’m willing to subject you to.” She shook her head.

“Vickie I promise I’ll be good, ok? No magic for food or greedy reasons, just for class and any serious emergencies, emergencies being things like trapped in a burning building or falling from a fatal height, I won’t cast spells for anything else! And I’ll stick to the book, you really need a break from my shenanigans by now, so enjoy your holiday I say! Maybe you’ll meet a nice dog while you’re there.” She waggled her eyebrows.

Vickie chuckled, then nodded.

“Okay, I suppose I can trust you to behave yourself. I’ll bring you back a souvenir.” She smiled, then picked up her suitcase, checking she had her plane and resort tickets, her money e,t.c. When she confirmed she had everything, she bid goodbye to Sabrina, and left the campus, climbing into a taxi to head to the airport.

But the entire trip to the airport, and then her vacation resort, she was worrying about Sabrina. And she knew she probably wouldn’t stop worrying until she was lay on a table, experiencing the most amazing massage of her life. That was the first thing she’d do after she unpacked her belongings.

Sabrina was confident she would be ok. She took a meal out of the freezer, heated it up in the microwave for a few minutes, before sitting in Vickie’s armchair. It was the most comfortable seat in the dorm, but Vickie reserved it for when she studied, meaning Vickie hardly got chance to sit in it. She tucked into the meal, enjoying it, she hadn’t given Vickie nearly enough credit for her cookery skills!

But of course the next day Sabrina needed to practise for class. Practise magic. She sighed, not looking forward to this in the least.

She opened the spell book, flicking through the pages, licking her thumb every now and then as she did, searching for the correct one. It took her a few minutes, but eventually she found it, brushing her fingers over the words, frowning slightly. Ok this one looked tricky to word.

She took a breath, then chanted the words. When no lights appeared, like the spell should have summoned, she was confused, panicked, but realised she wasn’t a bird, she was still herself. Maybe the mispronunciation did nothing?

She scratched her neck, then tried again. Nothing. He scratched her arm and her cheek, then kept it up.

Eventually she was pretty itchy and had to stop studying to go and scratch her back against the corner of the door frame. It helped, but it didn’t stop the itch. Maybe she had fleas? She’d probably go have a flea bath.

She headed to the bathroom, filled the tub, then got in. She poured some flea treatment in and covered herself, stepped out, and towelled off. It was about five am, and the sun was starting to rise, but she wasn’t tired. May as well go for a walk then, to pass some time, and help her fur dry off. She smiled as she stepped outside the dorm, then headed for the tree line, walks through the woods were a lot more exciting than around the dormitory buildings.

She neared a clearing she used to visit a lot, sitting down in front of the tree she normally did, resting her back against it. Ok, so now she was tired? Typical. She shrugged, then closed her eyes, This was as good a spot as any, right? She’d slept here before.

She started drifting off to sleep, the early morning sun warming her now dried off fur, causing her to slip into a deep sleep pretty quickly. She didn’t dream, which was extremely strange for her, normally her dreams were as vivid as her magical shenanigans.

When she woke, she felt strange, warm as if she were in her bed. For a moment, she thought she was in her bed and walking into the woods was a dream. But there was bark something harder than a mattress behind her, and she was sat up. She opened her eyes, only just able to see out of...fur? She frowned, then involuntarily opened her mouth, yawning and trying to stretch as she always did when she woke up. Fur filled her mouth, so when she tried calling for help she went unheard, and she couldn’t spit the fur out. She was starting to panic.

She used the trunk of the tree to get to her feet, albeit shakily. She pushed away from the tree trunk, starting to hop. One hop, two, three, four...and she found herself flat on her face, hitting the ground with a thud and a cry of surprise and pain. She got up again, and the cycle repeated a few times, until she was in tears of frustration and fear.

She gave up, rolled onto her belly and craned her neck up so she could see where she was going, starting to writhe and bend her body like a snake and caterpillar combined.

Needless to say the trip was arduous. She was barely half way back by the time the sun had started setting, and she was exhausted, too warm due to the sun and her fur, fearing she would pass out from heat exhaustion and not be found or cooled down before she ended up boiling to death. Regardless of these thoughts she pressed on.

She would try a reversal spell, but she could only cast while being able to speak. She didn’t dare try free herself using a non-spoken spell, just in case she made things worse.

By the time she had wriggled back to campus, she was so tired she was panting hard, the only thing that told her apart from a giant fuzzy caterpillar. One of the tutors found her, calling out for help from the others.

Sabrina felt herself being picked up, and carried. She shouted a muffled thanks, but nobody could understand her. They took her back to her dorm, and managed to free her mouth and clear her vision, but no matter how much they cut or what spell they used, they could not free her from her fur, and she couldn’t wriggle free, either.

Three days until Vickie returned and she was already crying. She was upset she was scared and she was so, so bored. Even worse she was now behind with her coursework. Numerous students stayed with her to cut back the fur from her eyes and mouth, and keep her company so she didn’t go mad. But it only helped a little.

She became antsy as well, desperate to try and get free to the point of the tutors needing to cast sleeping spells on her every now and then to stop her from thrashing around in her desperation to be freed from her furry confines.

Another day passed and she could hardly stand it. Vickie had been called now, and was on her way back. They had planned on letting Vickie enjoy the rest of her holiday, Sabrina had wanted her to stay and enjoy it, but she could not stand being trapped for much longer. Vickie’s flight was a twenty three hour flight, and she was a few hours of boarding.

Sabrina had another day and a bit left of learning her lesson.

She started to cry again, day in day out she’d either cry or sleep, the fur just growing back to cover her eyes within hours, growing back faster every time it was cut, and it soon ended up having someone there to cut it every few minutes. She didn’t want to be there, she didn’t mean to be so bad at pronouncing.

When Vickie called, saying she would be there within five hours, Sabrina regained her hope, kept still, stopped thrashing and just let the students and tutors trim back her fur, chatting more than she had before, her optimistic, cheery self returning.

This also meant she would end up abusing and confusing magic spells at some point, too. She never stayed sincere or serious, because Vickie was always there to bail her out, always. And Sabrina couldn’t see past school years when Vickie wouldn’t be there to sort her fuck ups.

Vickie was back in the country, and was taking a taxi cab back to the dorm. She hadn’t been told what was wrong with Sabrina, just that it was an emergency and Sabrina was involved. That could be anything from she was seriously injured to getting kicked out of school and they needed Vickie’s signature to say she was ok with having a dorm to herself.

When she did get back, she ran back to her and Sabrina’s dormitory. She saw the poor skunk all bundled up in her fur and felt bad for nearly laughing.

“Really Sabrina?” She shook her head. “You managed to get caught in your own fur?”

“Actually.” One of the tutors spoke up. “This happened because her magic was tampered with, a reversal spell gone ever so slightly wrong.” Said tutor raised his eyebrow. “You’re the only one that uses reversal spells on Sabrina, Vickie.”

Vickie’s face fell. This was her fault...?

Sabrina spoke up. “Just get me out of this fur cage!” She cried out, starting to thrash around, starting to cry again.

“Hold still Sabrina.” Vickie walked over, then spoke the reversal spell, watching the fur shrink away down to it’s normal size.

Sabrina stretched out.

“Thank you!” She grinned, then sat up, before raising an eyebrow. “So, who’s the cock up now eh?” She laughed.

Vickie just looked away and muttered.


End file.
